freddy_fazbearfandomcom-20200213-history
West Hall
The West Hall is an area within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It is viewed with CAM 2A and CAM 2B. In terms of location, it is connected to The Office and the Supply Closet. Only Bonnie and Foxy use this hallway, as Chica and Freddy Fazbear use the right side of the building to progress to the Office. Foxy's sprint can be triggered by glancing through the hallway. If Foxy's sprint is triggered, the player has a tiny window of time to shut the left door before Foxy can get inside. Therefore, it is recommended that the player exercise caution when looking through this camera. It should be noted that Foxy will never be visible in the corner of the hall, only Bonnie will. Bonnie commonly comes through this area. Activating the Hall Light while he is in the player's blind spot will show Bonnie in the doorway. His shadow is visible through the end of the hallway, which may be difficult to notice the first couple times. Also worth noting is the poster on the wall in the corner, as it can be used to summon Golden Freddy into the Office through a tedious procedure. Fortunately, this usually only occurs on Night 1 and Night 3. The poster can be 1 of 3 pictures: a bodyshot of Freddy, a distorted picture of Freddy ripping off his own head, and a head shot of Golden Freddy. If the head shot of Golden Freddy is seen, lowering the Monitor will cause Golden Freddy to spawn in the Office, with a flickering "IT'S ME" message and a distorted audio file being played. If the player does not open their monitor within one or two seconds of him appearing, Golden Freddy's kill screen will commence, and this will intentionally crash the game. As such, this can result in the player not checking the corner as frequently, in fear of Golden Freddy spawning in the Office. Appearance The West Hall (CAM 2A) is a hallway leading from the Dining Area to the Office. At the far end of the hallway, the Dining Area can be seen, as well as a light. There is a door on the left with a low light shining through. From the ceiling hangs star decorations. The walls are grey, the floor is red and blue-tiled like in the East Hall and the Dining Area, and the bottom of the walls are white and black-tiled and outlined in red. On the left wall, a bunch of pictures drawn by children are hung, just like the ones inside the security office. At the end of the hallway, viewed in CAM 2B, is a corner littered with papers and trash. On the walls hang some papers with writing on them, as well as a poster of Freddy holding out his mic with the words "Let's Party" in caps on top. There appear to be monitors of some type on the ground near the door. From the ceiling hang star decorations as well. The floor is a blue-ish and black tile. A bunch of wires seem to hang from the ceiling over the monitors, near the door. Trivia * Some of the children's drawings on the hallway itself are rather bizarre and out of place, and definitely don't appear to have been drawn by actual kids. Some of them even seem to hint at some of the secrets in the game, like a drawing of Bonnie up close with black eyes and white pin-prick pupils, or a drawing of Freddy in a similar manner. All of the drawings of the animatronics themselves lack their regular eyes. In fact, they are always black-eyed. * Freddy's paw prints on his face are in the exact same place as in the poster where he is ripping his own head off.